csovnfandomcom-20200215-history
IMI Desert Eagle
Desert Eagle .50 AE hay Night Hawk .50C là một khẩu pistol được biết đến với uy lực lớn sử dụng loại đạn .50AE với số lượng đạn trong 1 băng đạn là 7 viên. Đây là khẩu súng đã làm nên lịch sử của Counter-Strike. Tổng quan Desert Eagle là khẩu súng lục có sức sát thương mạnh nhất trong nhóm súng lục Classic (Và suýt cao nhất trong nhóm súng lục). Mặc số lượng đạn trong một băng khá giới hạn và tốc độ bắn chậm nhưng nó có sức sát thương và độ chính xác rất cao so với những khẩu súng lục khác (Thuộc dòng Classic). Và, thời gian nạp lại đạn khá là nhanh.. Ưu điểm *Sát thương lớn. (Vô đầu là nằm ngay lập tức) *Giá rẻ so với nhóm súng lục *Thời gian nạp đạn ngắn *Độ chính xác tốt ngay trong phát bắn đầu. *Không ảnh hưởng đến tốc độ di chuyển *Phá giáp tốt Nhược điểm *Ít đạn *Tốc độ bắn chậm *ammunition dự trữ ít. So sánh AMT AutoMag V= ; Ưu điểm *Độ giật thấp hơn(-3%) *Độ chính xác cao hơn (+3%) ; Điểm chung *Cùng sức sát thương *Tác động cùng độ choáng lên đối phương *Tác động cùng đẩy lùi lên đối phương *Cùng thời gian nạp lại đạn *Có thể sử dụng cả 2 bên ; Nhược điểm *Đắt hơn (+$25) |-| Anaconda= ; Ưu điểm *Thời gian nạp đạn ngắn hơn (-0.1 giây) *Sức sát thương cao hơn (+8) *Chính xác hơn (+ 23%) ; Neutral *Cùng độ giật (30%) *Cùng trọng lượng (giảm tốc độ 0%) *Cũng cỡ đạn (0,50 AE) *Số lượng đạn trong 1 băng (7 viên đạn) ; Nhược điểm: *Đắt hơn (+ 50 $) *Tốc độ bắn chậm hơn (-2%) Lưu ý khi dùng Desert Eagle Trong trận đấu bình thường *Luôn hướng tâm vào đầu đối phương, và BÙM… Nếu trúng đích thì bạn có thể khiến đối phương nằm ngay lập tức.. *Tránh những tình huống đòi hỏi khoảng cách. *Tránh nhảy vào chỗ đông đối phương… (Hên thì tỏa sáng, xui thì tự biết…) Bạn sẽ có thể rơi vào tình huống hết đạn và bắt buộc phải nạp lại. Zombie Mods *Không nên dùng để nhảy ra giữa đám đông zombie (Tỉ lệ bạn bị ăn vả sẽ rất là lớn). *Luôn ngắm vào đầu zombie, sức sát thương sẽ rất lớn. *Trong ống cống (duct), làm choáng zombie bằng Desert Eagle trước dùng vũ khí chính để hạ gụcs\. Các phiên bản Dual Desert Eagles= :Main article: Desert Eagle/Dual Dual Desert Eagles là một phiên bản với nâng cấp của Desert Eagles . Cặp súng lục này chỉ xuất hiện trong Zombie: The Mutation và Zombie: The Hero. Sức sát thương và đổ đẩy lùi mạnh khi tác động lên zombies so với phiên bản gốc. Khẩu súng này chứa tới 28 viên đạn trong 2 băng đạn, nhiều hơn gấp 4 lần so với phiên bản gốc. Dual Desert Eagles chỉ được tìm thấy supply boxes. Hoặc bạn được chọn để trở thành Andrey hoặc Kate, Dual Desert Eagles sẽ là vũ khí phụ mặc định của 2 người này. |-| Desert Eagle Gold= Desert Eagle Gold chỉ có thể sở hữu khi bạn trúng nó Code Box. Desert Eagle Gold hầu như không khác gì với bản gốc ngoài cài vỏ bằng vàng của nó. Khẩu súng này có sức đẩy lùi cao với zombies. |-| Desert Eagle Red Edition= Đây là phiên bản màu đỏ Desert Eagle chỉ có thể nhận được trong những buổi offline hoặc trong những phòng máy tại Hàn Quốc, Đài Loan/Hồng Kông và Trung Quốc. Sức sát thương cao hơn 1% so với bản gốc. |-| AMT AutoMag V= :Main article: AMT AutoMag V The AMT AutoMag V là phiên bản cải tiến của Desert Eagle, khẩu súng này có độ giật thấp hơn, độ chính xác cao hơn nhưng đắt hơn. |-| Users Counter-Terrorist: *Choi Ji Yoon: Được nhìn thấy cô sử dụng trong Z-VIRUS trailer. *Fernando: Vũ khí ưa thích(Dual Desert Eagle. *Soy: Sử dụng trong Zombie File. Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Được nhìn thấy ở một số áp phích. *Midwest Militia: Được sử dụng bởi Jennifer. *Asia Red Army: Ritsukavũ khí ưa thích. *David Black: Vũ khí ưa thích. *Yuri: Được nhìn thấy ở áp phích. Gallery Desert Eagle= File:V_deagle_cso.png|View model File:Deagle_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deserteagle_shopmodel.png|Shop model Deserteagle.gif|Store preview File:Deagle_hud_on.png|HUD icon Davidblack deagle.jpg|David Black with a Desert Eagle in his holster cs_assault_20120702_0103550.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ze_bloodcastle_20130811_1622200.jpg|Ditto, dry fire Firing sound Reload sound |-| Gold= File:Deaglegold_viewmodel.png|View model File:Deaglegold_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deaglegold_shopmodel.png|Shop model 546127_387205011310819_1827259230_n.jpg|In-game screenshot 1008914_4405916405257_890825992_o.jpg|Obtained from Code Box deagle_gold_taiwan poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong Poster |-| Red= deaglered-idle.PNG|View Model File:Deaglered_worldmodel.png|World model File:Red_firearms_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Deaglered_chinaposter.png|China poster ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0208310.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Paint= deaglebluelightning viewmodel.png|Blue Lightning deagleerica viewmodel.png|Erika deagleredlightning viewmodel.png|Red Lightning File:Sas_deaglebluelightning.png|SAS with Desert Eagle Blue Lightning Trivia *The Magnum Research Inc. trademark can be seen on the weapon's slide. *Since the regular Desert Eagle carries over the third-person model from Counter-Strike, there is an eagle engraving on the barrel, which is not seen in first-person view. *This is the first pistol in-game which can penetrate up through two objects. *Mainland China's CSO still uses the early version of the Desert Eagle skin, while other regions have updated theirs to the current appearance. **The same old model is used for the shop preview video. *The regular and Red Desert Eagle's slide release button clips through the thumb when used with a female hand in first-person. External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia.